1. Field
Example embodiments relate to driving circuits, power devices and electric devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices transform input power from an external source into output power having a voltage or current level desired by a user. Power devices then supply the output power to devices requiring power. Power devices are used in home appliances such as portable terminals, laptop computers, and the like. Power devices for driving electric motors are also used in recently-developed and environmentally friendly (“green”) vehicles such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, fuel-cell vehicles, and the like.